


Du Hast

by Arikitteh



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/pseuds/Arikitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "On Her Majesty's Secret Service". After Jacobs and Volgar go on their search for Seventeen, Jacobs must answer to Deucalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du Hast

**Author's Note:**

> For a little refresher, here's a vid of Jimmy Jacobs and Volgar searching for Seventeen. https://youtu.be/r7UV9Vj9aFY

He was confused to say the least. His loyal bodyguard, Volgar, followed him away from the ring, as Jacobs reached up to rub gently at his neck. Right where the massive Titan of Earth, Deucalion, had grabbed him moments ago in the Chikara ring. Jacobs knew how close he'd been to being destroyed right then and there. Some quick convincing on his part had caused the Titor Titan to release him and turn it's anger to the Shard. Shard took the chokebreaker instead, his death serving as an example to the rest of The Flood. A swift demonstration showing that failure would not be tolerated.

Finding Seventeen's gear in the hall, the dropped pieces of clothing and mask leaving a trail to the nearest exit from the building, further cemented that it was an impostor who'd been under the mask during the match. Jimmy took out his frustrations on the dropped gear and mask, as well as the exit doors, before ordering Volgar to pick up the abandoned gear and follow him back to the locker room. Volgar was a silent presence, his stolid calm soothed Jimmy's rattled nerves some as The Zombie Princess started thinking. Trying to narrow down the list of who on the roster would have the motive and opportunity to pull off such a switch.

Deucalion would come in demanding answers, wanting names, soon enough. Jacobs knew he had to have some sort of list to appease the titan, or risk himself being placed in the line of fire once more. Jacobs paced as he started running through names softly. Saying them out loud, hearing them said caused his scattered thoughts to focus on each person named. Mentally weighing the likelihood they'd been the impostor.

Hearing a loud knock on the locker room door, one Jacobs had set aside for his own personal use, caused him to stop pacing and Volgar to tense up. Only one member of The Flood had the strength to knock like that, Deucalion. Jimmy took a deep breath, turning to face the door, before nodding that Volgar should open the door. Once the door had been opened wide enough to allow the titan entrance, Deucalion held up a hand, then pointed at Volgar. “Leave us.” The titan's voice was deep, rumbling from his massive barrel chest.

Volgar dropped the bundle of masks strapped to a massive leather belt, Kid Cyclone's bright red cape, and Seventeen's discarded ring gear down on a nearby table before he quickly left the room. Everything had been spoils of war, the war against Chikara, except for the gear of Seventeen. Jacobs knew Volgar would take up a position just outside the door, guarding it while the leaders of The Flood remained inside.

Nervous in the presence of the titan, Jacobs spoke first. “I've been thinking about the impostor. Who it may have been---” Jacobs got cut off, Deucalion making a gesture that demanded silence from the Harbinger of The Flood.

“Tonight's damage is minimal. How long has the impostor Seventeen been among our ranks? What has he learned? Why did he choose now to turn against us? And who has he been whispering our secrets to? These are more important questions we need answers to, Princess.”

Jimmy closed his eyes, head hanging, hair spilling forward to cover his face. Deucalion was right, this was more than a loss on their records tonight. More than a turncoat for one match. Since Seventeen wrestled under a mask nobody knew who was wearing the gear on any given night. They could have had a traitor in their midst the entire time. A sleeper agent waiting for an opportune moment to turn on them.

Jacobs reached up, rubbing his face with his hands. He didn't notice when Deucalion moved, taking a few steps closer to the table where Volgar had placed their spoils of war. The titan's massive hand reached out, grasping the thick heavy leather belt that held the masks taken from Chikara's fallen heroes pinned to it. Lifting the belt from the table, Deucalion held it up, looking down at the masks arrayed like trophies. The titan smiled as he ran a hand over the bright colors and stretchy fabric of each mask.

“Each mask, another soul I've sacrificed to our cause. Each one, another corpse of someone who thought they could stand in our way. A visual record of my dominance, and I give you the honor of carrying it with you to the ring, my harbinger.”

There was no malice in Deucalion's voice then. His tone was even, stating simple fact. Jimmy pulled his head from his hands. Pushing his hair back out of his face as he looked up at Deucalion. Watching as the Earth Titan took a few large steps to close the distance between them. Jimmy's expression was wary as he stood his ground. Deucalion had come close to turning him into one of said sacrifices moments ago in the ring. Jacobs had no desire to see his own plague doctor mask added to the others already pinned to the belt.

Jacobs watched silently as Deucalion draped the belt over his slim right shoulder. Looking at the belt where it rested, he suddenly felt stripped under the titan's gaze. Standing there in his purple, blue, and black striped long tights and boots, the belt with it's attached masks over his shoulder, a heavy stainless steel chain circled his neck tightly. Once Deucalion had the trophy belt draped to his liking, the titan's hand grasped the steel chain Jimmy wore. Thick meaty fingers twisting in the brightly polished links, pulling the smaller, shorter man closer with ease.

The Zombie Princess felt his breath catch in his throat as his breathing was restricted by the tightening chain. “Deucalion, what do you want?” Jacobs asked, his amber colored eyes slowly widening in fear. Other men, lesser men, would have attempted to squirm away from the titan's grip. Not Jacobs. He'd never backed down to any bully in his lifetime, and wasn't about to start now.

A soft chuckle escaped Deucalion's lips as he tugged Jacobs closer. Until they were standing face-to-face, only a scant few centimeters between them. “I could have destroyed you out there tonight, my harbinger. I saw the fear in your eyes as my hands circled your throat. It wasn't your quick thinking to pass the blame off to the Shard that saved you. I would have killed Shard anyways. Would you like to know what saved you?”

Jimmy swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Tell me.” He said softly, still looking up into Deucalion's dark eyes. Eyes that were so dark brown they looked black.

Deucalion smirked, “It was the boldness I saw mixed with your fear that saved you. You haven't been fully broken to my will, Princess. That needs to change.” The titan left one hand twisted up in Jimmy's chain while the fingers of the other started to trail down his naked chest. Jacobs had a sickening feeling he knew how Deucalion planned to break his will.

Jacobs felt his flesh crawling under the titan's less than gentle touch. This was something that had never crossed his mind as a possibility of working alongside Deucalion in this war. While Jimmy was very genderqueer when it came to expressing himself, pushing the established boundaries for what was masculine and feminine in his look and actions, he had no interest in pursuing anything more than a business relationship with the Earth Titan.

Reaching out, Jimmy grabbed Deucalion's large hand with both of his own. Trying to stop this while he thought he still stood a chance of stopping it. Both of Jimmy's small hands easily wrapped around Deucalion's wrist, which only drew more laughter from the titan before Jacobs felt himself shoved into the nearest wall. His back impacting solidly with the hard concrete bricks.

“Still bold, still defying me. Good. Fight me all you like, but I will get what I want from you, my little princess.” Deucalion's tone was mocking, playful, as he untwisted the hand that was in Jimmy's heavy steel chain choker. Keeping the hand Jacobs had trapped pressed up against his chest, Deucalion's free hand made it's way lower to start rubbing the crotch of Jacobs' long tights.

What the titan didn't realize is that now they were positioned to be spotted with ease through the narrow window cut into the door. A door that fellow Flood member and de facto leader of the Bruderschaft des Kreuzes, Jakob Hammermeier, was about to step through. Seeing what was going on in the room, Jakob gestured for his water demon, Nøkken, to follow him into the room.

“Nøkken, hilfe mich!” Hammermeier ordered in curt German as the pair rushed into the room, Volgar on their heels. Between the three of them, they managed to pull Deucalion away from Jacobs. Volgar and Nøkken placed themselves between the titan and Jimmy, as Jakob knelt on the floor next to The Zombie Princess.

Jakob's expression was one of concern and worry as he checked Jimmy for any signs of injury. Jacobs was still trying to get his breathing under control, his neck starting to show signs of light bruising from where Deucalion had pulled the steel chain tight around it.

“Volgar, Nøkken, Ihn loswerden.” Jakob ordered, waving a hand dismissively in the titan's direction. What had nearly happened in the room was something that threatened to stir up some painful memories for Hammermeier. Nøkken knew it, and quickly started to push Deucalion out of the room. The pair managed to shove Deucalion out, and Volgar took a certain satisfaction in slamming the door closed right in the Earth Titan's face.

“Ich bin hier für Dich, Prinzessin. Sie haben keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Ich kümmert sich um Sie.” Hammermeier's voice was soft and gentle as he started stroking Jimmy's fluffy hair. Jacobs had started to tremble as what nearly happened to him registered fully in his mind. Jakob let The Zombie Princess collapse into his arms, holding Jimmy close as the tears started to fall. “From now on, you will share a locker room with me. We will not leave you alone. He will not get another chance to take advantage of you. Never again, Prinzessin. I promise.”

As angry sounding as German typically was when spoken, Hammermeier's tone softened the harshness and conveyed his concern. “Nøkken, Volgar, get our Prinzessinnen things. We are moving our Zombie Prinzessin to the BDK's locker room right now.” Jakob slowly stood up, getting one of Jimmy's arms draped over his shoulders and an arm around The Zombie Princesses waist for support as the others gathered up everything that was Jimmy's in the locker room. Once everything had been picked up, the quartet slowly left the room, Nøkken the water demon took point, leading the way down the hall. Volgar, Jimmy's loyal guardian, took the rear.

Jacobs looked at Jakob, seeing understanding in the blonde German's eyes. “Thank you.” Was all Jimmy managed to say. Right now, it was enough.


End file.
